Sex and Orgasms
by futagoat02
Summary: Apparently in Vulcan that meant “I want to have hot sexy man-loving with you all night long” because Spock abruptly launches a proposal. Of sorts.


Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Don't own, but worship.

Once, Kirk, for lack of a better word, dated Spock. It involved long walks around the Enterprise, conversations about ship systems and foreign customs, and a weekly chess match. Well, Kirk thought maybe he was going in the right direction without actually saying anything. He was just waiting for the moment to make his move, since all he read from Spock was amused, pissed off, irritated, or just plain blankness.

The moment finally came while they were playing chess. Not for Kirk, but for Spock. All Kirk did was make eye contact, hold it a little too long, and say "Check." Apparently in Vulcan that meant "I want to have hot sexy man-loving with you all night long" because Spock abruptly launches a proposal. Of sorts.

What he actually says is "Captain, it may appear to be out of line according to regulations, but it has occurred to me that we are both well matched, physically and mentally not unattractive to each other, and work well in each other's company. As the ranking officers of this vessel, it may be inappropriate to form a romantic attachment to those with lower rank and experience, and as we are both men with stressful jobs I find it appropriate and logical to further our relationship."

Kirk blinks. He runs the words through his mind again, then croaks out "What . . . kind of relationship are you proposing, exactly?"

Just because he was logical didn't mean Spock wasn't without tact. "A relationship based on mutual trust and attraction that goes beyond friendship." Kirk waits. "One with sex and orgasms," Spock finishes a little dryly, and Kirk suspects Spock was beginning to regret his suitability.

"Yes," Kirk blurts, since he was never one to say no to sex.

It turns out Spock had been holding back all this time. Suddenly Spock was in front of Kirk's chair, his tongue in Kirk's mouth, one hand cupping the back of Kirk's neck while the other palmed Kirk's crotch. Kirk hardens and arches with a low groan only partially muffled as Spock kissed his way down. All the way down, as it turned out.

Breathing harshly, Kirk watches Spock wild eyed. Kneeling in between the v made by Kirk's legs, he makes short work of pants and underwear, carefully releasing Kirk's cock. It curves lonesome in the air against his shirt and Kirk scowls at it before being distracted by Spock's sudden grabby nature. Contrary to his gentle behavior before, Spock grabs fierce possession of Kirk's cock and pumps once. Twice. Kirk whines.

Spock looks up at him, his mouth lifted in a smirk. Irked, Kirk opens his mouth but nothing leaves it because Spock, still looking at him, opens his mouth and licks a drop of precum that had formed at the tip of Kirk's cock. Tonguing his slit, Spock used his other arm to hold Kirk down as he bucks in the chair. Then Spock started sucking and that's when Kirk loses it. The sound undoes him first, wet breathing and the smack of Spock's lips and tongue against his flesh, which only makes Kirk harder.

The sight of his cock disappearing between Spock's stretched, green-tinged lips made him moan and clutch his armrests for control, then reach out to run his fingers through Spock's straight, black hair. Spock hummed at that point, which had him tugging at Spock's hair. He found himself babbling—"sorry, sorry, your hair, God it's so soft, you're so good, fuck, c'mon, I really, really, really, like you, you give the best blowjobs" and then it degrades to just "Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock." He thinks Spock laughs at him, but it was hard to think since Spock's throat constricts around him at the same time. He glares—or tried to—but that only made Spock laugh harder, and that's when he comes.

Spock chokes in the midst of his laughter, which he thinks is only fair, and when Kirk can refocus and look down again Spock is wiping come from the corner of his mouth. But then he licks it off his fingers, closing his eyes in pleasure, and Kirk's cock twitches hopefully before it lies still again.

"I'm rather partial to human semen," is Spock's answer to Kirk's hungry look of inquiry. Kirk surprises himself by his rush of jealousy—who else has Spock taken for a lover? Who else got to see him kneeling and swallowing every last bit of their semen?

So Kirk snarls and licks his come out of Spock's mouth before unfastening Spock's pants and circling Spock's cock with his hand. He begins moving his hand up and down, roughly squeezing. "I propose" he growls in Spock's pointy ear "that you can have my semen any time you crave. But don't," and he nips the tip of Spock's ear in emphasis "be getting any ideas about tasting any others." Spock moans, and comes, spilling warmly over Kirk's hand.

They breathe each other's air for a while, before Spock says "That would be illogical."


End file.
